1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable display devices, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal module applicable to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
As general electronic devices such as servers or vehicle computers are controlled by software, and operations such as maintenance, data access, modification and deletion need to be performed on the electronic devices, the electronic devices must be equipped with display devices such as LCDs or LCD modules for completing the above operations.
These display devices are generally fixed on plates of electronic devices or handles of servers, or inserted in holders disposed on the plates of the electronic devices. Thus, each electronic device must be equipped with a display device, although usage of the display device is not high, which accordingly increases the cost of electronic devices.
In addition, different from general desktop liquid crystal displays that can be adjusted in angle for meeting demands of users, these above-described display devices are fixed and cannot be adjusted in position. Thus, if position of an electronic device such as a server on a frame is too high or too low, it will bring inconvenience for operators to correctly read information from the display device of the server.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a display device applicable to an electronic device, which can be hot-plugged and adjusted in direction and angle so as to facilitate operation of users.